barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Barney Is Here! (Season 1, Season 2
Doctor Barney Is Here! (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Plot (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Join Barney and his friends as they help Kathy to take her to the Make-Believe Doctor's office, so she won't be afraid of the real doctor's office. Also, they learned about the "Feel Good Rules" to be nice and healthy. Song List (Season 1) #Barney Theme Song #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #This Is The Way #Apples and Bananas #Brushing My Teeth #The Exercise Song #The Sleep Song #I Love You Song List (Season 2 & Season 3) #Barney Theme Song #People Helping Other People #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #This Is The Way #Apples and Bananas #Brushing My Teeth #The Exercise Song #The Sleep Song #I Love You Cast (Season 1) * Barney * Baby Bop * Michael * Tosha * Kathy * Derek Cast (Season 2) * Barney * Baby Bop * Kathy * Tosha * Min * Derek * Michael Cast (Season 3) * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Carlos * Shawn * Tosha * Min * Kathy Trivia (Season 1) * This episode was remade with the Season 4 episode, "A Picture of Health", and the Season 9 episode, "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". * A picture would be later seen in Sing and Dance with Barney. Trivia (Season 2) *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Imagination Island". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Picture This!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Having Tens Of Fun!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Three Wishes!". *This episode was remade with the Season 4 episode, "A Picture of Health", and the Season 9 episode, "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". Trivia (Season 3) *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Camera Safari". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Rock with Barney" (Barney comes to life). *This episode was remade with the Season 4 episode, "A Picture of Health", and the Season 9 episode, "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". Kids of "Doctor Barney Is Here!" (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3) Hey, everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Doctor Barney Is Here!) * (The child is holding a pencil and paper) * Child Kid: Hey Everybody! It's Time For Barney Says! Hi Kim is ringing (Doctor Barney Is Here!) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Doctor Barney Is Here!).jpg Doctor Barney Is Here! TITLE CARD SEason 2 versioN!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Doctor Barney Is Here! TITLE CARD SEASON 3 Version!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation